


Better Watch Out.

by CountlessUntruths (KaliCephirot)



Category: Toward the Terra
Genre: Christmas fic, Friendship, Gen, Happy, Set post epilogue., and then everyone got to live
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-05
Updated: 2008-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-01 17:04:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8631781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaliCephirot/pseuds/CountlessUntruths
Summary: Keith is just enjoying the peace and quiet of the snow falling.





	

**Title:** Better Watch Out.  
**Fandom:** Terra E  
**Warnings:** Set post epilogue.  
**Characters/couples:** Keith, Jomy.  
**Summary:** Keith is just enjoying the peace and quiet of the snow falling.  
**Rating:** G.

**Better Watch Out.**

Keith looks up as the snow starts falling, smiling a little, and he stops listening at Jomy's retelling of his school day for a moment, just enjoying the cold.

“Hey, everything fine?” and there's a hint of concern in Jomy's voice.  
  
“Just enjoying the peace and quiet,” Keith tells Jomy, shrugging. And then he rolls his eyes. “Because once I'm home, Shiroe will be back at it.”

“He's trying to be like you, give him a break.” It's scary, perhaps, that Jomy gets along so well with children. One of the first things that they talked about was that Jomy had always wanted a younger sibling.

Still, Keith laughs a little, amused. “If he hears you say that, even though you're his beloved Peter Pan, he won't forgive you.”

Jomy sticks his tongue out and Keith chuckles, hands deep in his pockets.

“He's trying to convince my parents to let him stay awake during Christmas Eve. He wants to see Santa.”

“What's wrong about that? I used to do the same thing! And when they said no, I sneaked out and tried to wait hidden but I always fell asleep before midnight.”

“Why am I not surprised?” Keith asks, rolling his eyes. He reaches towards Jomy's hair and tousles his blond hair, smirking. “You two will never grow up.”

“It's because you're already an old man! We have to balance that out!” Jomy laughs, ducking to get free from his hand. In one fluid movement, Keith sees Jomy bend over, get a fistful of snow and, not quite patient enough to make it a proper ball, Jomy throws it at him. It gives him enough time to move his arm to protect his face.

“Hey!”

But Jomy has already let his schoolbag fall, and he's making snowballs quickly, laughing, bright and eager and happy. So happy. It makes something warm unravel within Keith's chest, something that is almost forgiveness.

“Come on, old man! The loser buys hot chocolate for us both!”

Keith almost remembers, the way it always happens with Jomy. Fighting, and blood and anger and pain. He almost remembers, something that gives him nightmares every now and then. But Jomy is golden and bright and happy in front of him, and when he looks at him Keith isn't looking at an enemy. Jomy frowns, concerned.

“Keith?”

But Keith shakes his head, dropping his schoolbag as well.

“When I win, I'll make you buy me some cake as well.”

“As if!” Jomy laughs again, and all is well.  



End file.
